Dark Silences
by Parodys
Summary: They meet, hidden, sequestered from the war and from school. Challenge fic to write a story without naming one of the main characters. m/m slash


Disclaimer- None of this is mine. It all belongs to the goddess JK Rowling. I merely grovel at her greatness (and play with her toys)

A/N My sister challenged me to write a fic where I never named one of the main characters. Not sure how I did. Oh! And this is slash- Male/male fiction of a romantic nature. Don't like it? Go….somewhere else.

Dark Silences

The dark had never held any surprises for the two figures, quietly padding their way in the cold hallways, watching carefully for any movement other than their own. Carefully with an ease that came from repetition, they waited for the door to appear, slipping inside before anyone could notice their passing.

"It's getting harder."

"Tell me something I don't know." He flung his hood back revealing his sparkling eyes. "Idiot."

"Your…" his sentence was cut off by a slim finger, and he paused before finally nodding his agreement. Mentioning their demons was not why they both escaped here. "I miss you is all."

Those were the last words spoken as the two figures, gently touched in the moonlight, treasuring the stolen time with the knowledge of those who would dance on the edge of knife.

Outside a small figure smiled at the visible door that still could be seen from the hallway. With a deft wave of his hand, the door disappeared with a pop.

-in-

NEWTs had finally passed, though none of the 7th years had cared about the results. Word had come that Voldemort was approaching, and what once had felt like a safe haven, Hogwarts was now feeling particularly vulnerable now that Dumbledore was no longer there.

"Are they ready for what's going to come?" He whispered, as if loathe to break the quiet.

"Hermione and Ron are as ready as they're going to be." Lifting his head off of the warm lap it had been resting on, he turned and gripped the slim hand. "Are you?"

"Can you picture me anything but?" His smug grin faltered under a determined hand that relieved him of his shirt to reveal deep white scars scattered across his chest and back.

Tracing the white scars possessively, "Sometimes you can't prepare for everything."

"True." A deep sigh rumbled in his chest, flexing under the fingers.

He kissed the pouted lips, reveling in their taste. These times were untouched by everything that laid claim to their lives. The bitterness that had ensnared the country had failed to penetrate this world to which they retreated. Before long they would not have even this.

-in-

The castle rocked with the heavy shuddering as the people within its walls fought for their lives. In the distance, the screams of the classmates who had chosen to stay and fight could be heard.

His hands were shaking as he removed his invisibility cloak, fumbling at the clasp until his companion reached out and deftly undid it. "You can't go. He will kill you."

"He'll kill me if I don't. At least this way I have a chance to help when it starts."

"We will hide you."

Glowing in the half light, he exposed the mark. "There is no place on earth that could hide me. Don't make this harder than it already is." His calm demeanor slipped slightly, and the desperation bled through for a moment before returning to his even tone. "You and I both have a job to do."

"Don't we always?" Bitterly he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes." Pulling the other man closer, he leaned in tasting the saltiness of his sweat. The kisses were soft, delicate as if he were memorizing the feel and taste. "Always."

"They're waiting for me."

"Me too."

"One thing," The figure stopped in the door way and turned to look at the slumped figure. "If I die…" He held up a hand to stop the protestations. "If I die you will not be all noble and try and exonerate my memory. I will not have the joke that is the Ministry pry into my life and my family to make some hero for the masses."

"I promise no such thing." He looked back at him defiantly. "How can you ask a thing?"

"The only thing that matters is that you know. I don't care about the rest of the world. If I die, I want to be in peace." Striding over, he hauled him up and cupped his face, looking into his eyes. "Let me die in peace."

"Fine." He spat out the word. "But you aren't going to die."

Laughing he kissed him. "You are such a Griffindor."

-in-

There were no tombstones for the Deatheaters, the betrayers, the ones that had killed. The field that had once been filled with the gaily belled horse-drawn sleighs was now muddy from the spilt blood.

Only one watched the lone figure, standing amidst the carnage, his robes soaked and sticky from trying to staunch the flow of blood from Hermione's wounds, and then her tears as they found Ron's body.

Later, statues would be erected, and heroes proclaimed. Snape would be forgiven, post humously and given the Order of Merlin. Myths would rise up from this day, the details glossed over and forgotten as the world settled in the welcoming quiet of peace. Children would be told of the Great Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort. Tales would be told of the supposed betrayal of Snape, the bravery of Neville, and the death of his best friend, Ronald.

However, forever hidden would be the answer to the great question of how Harry had known Voldemort's plan, how he had been able to thwart each attack as if he had known beforehand. It remained yet another enigma about the Boy who lived, Harry Potter.

-in-

Hogwarts echoed now, the children gone with too few teachers to continue on, they had left. All but Harry. He had no need to return to the Dursley home and so instead had stayed on at the school, helping restore the building to its former glory. And if he wandered sometimes, walking the in the moonlit halls as if looking for something, no one said anything.

Once again, he found himself outside the door, entering the room with the hope that he knew better than to let kindle. Like so many times before, it was empty, save for the low slung couches that if he squinted could almost see a figure draped on. Sighing, Harry sank down onto the couch, running his hand across the soft fabric.

"Harry Potter, sir?"

The Boy who lived didn't look up as Dobby timidly entered. "Yes?"

Dobby trembled, his hand clenched around something. "I thought Harry Potter should have this."

A silver chain dropped from Dobby's fingers, the tiny links encrusted with dried blood. Harry looked up, the dragon pendant heavy in hand.

Bowing, Dobby looked at Harry pleadingly. "One doesn't speak of his master's affairs, but I am aware sir. The world may not know his great gift, but he is honored. He does not lie with the Deatheaters, but instead safe within the walls. The castle was willing to do such a thing for so great a wizard."

"Dobby…" Harry trailed off, a sob catching in this throat. "I…"

The small house elf bowed once more, the tips of his ears grazing the floor. "I have always said that Harry Potter is a great wizard, sir. It is no surprise that he shared himself with someone with honor. He will have peace."

A pop sounded as Dobby apparated out, leaving Harry on the couch, the necklace entwined around his white knuckles.

-in-

"_You came!" The boy looked up in surprise as the door opened. _

"_Of course I came. I said I would and I always keep my word." The other boy smirked at the disbelieving expression. "At least when it matters."_

"_You came." Grinning now, he walked up to fair boy and tentatively touched a lock of hair that had strayed. "I'm glad."_

"_This is the stupidest thing we have ever done."_

"_Possibly."_

"_Maybe for not for you, but definitely for me." He shuddered slightly as a soft lips kissed the edge of his mouth. _

"_So go." Tentative hands traced delicate features. _

_Goosebumps trailed a finger across bare skin. "I should. You should."_

"_Perhaps." Deep sandalwood and lemon tease his senses. "But we're here now."_

"_It won't be enough."_

"_We will make it enough."_

_The blond boy laughed suddenly, his pale blue eyes glittering. "Always the Griffindor."_

_Deft fingers slipped buttons free, and the dark haired boy kissed his chest. "Always yours. Always."_

-fin-

As always reviews are loved and appreciated!


End file.
